


tumble & twirl

by xivz



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Almost Kiss, Canon Compliant, Carry On Secret Santa, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Seventh Year, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xivz/pseuds/xivz
Summary: My hands find their way onto Baz’s hips with the full intent of pushing him off and smothering him with snow. We’re not friends, we’ve never had fun together - not on purpose. But at this moment? I’ve never felt so good around him. Then I make the mistake of looking up at him and I can’t breathe, my heart is racing, my fingers tightened their grip on his hips unintentionally. He can do so many things to me like this.I swallow uselessly.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 20
Kudos: 166





	tumble & twirl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for roreadsbooks over on tumblr for Carry On Secret Santa 2019. 
> 
> Prompt: they compete with each other to gather the most holly for christmas decorations.
> 
> Thanks Kattlupin for being my beta!

**SIMON**

It’s Saturday and I’m in detention. 

Ms. Possibelf said that as mine and Baz’s punishment for our latest fight, we had to go into the Wavering Wood to collect holly for the school’s holiday decorations. At least fifty branches as long as our forearms - each. I’m going to win this. I’m going to gather the most holly first and get to go inside before the dinner bell rings.

I’ve my sword out, looking for a bramble bush of holly. They’re overgrown in the wood, they’re sharp and pointy and hurt like hell if you happen to fall into them. I don’t even understand the point of using holly, it’s not like you can eat the berries, they will make you sick. 

Baz isn’t too far from me, wand at the ready. As long as he doesn’t attack me, we’ll be okay. I’m hoping that he doesn’t. I hope we can do this amicably and not fight - for once. I don’t even remember what it is we got in trouble about! I do know that it was Baz’s fault (it usually is because he’s a tit).

The cool winter air feels good on my face, I’ve my jacket open because I’m already overheating. Honestly, it’s such a relief to me. I feel like I’m so hot that I could easily melt the snow crunching underfoot. 

There are snow devils that barely miss us with their acorns as we continue inwards. The forest spirits titter as we pass them, most of them eyeing my sword. I don’t care. I’ve saved those ingrates numerous times and they still have a grudge against me. 

That’s when I spy it. A large holly tree, with swooping branches and spiky leaves and bright red berries. I jog toward it, fully aware that Baz’s eyes are on me, and that he’s a Vampire (unconfirmed) so he’s faster than I am. But I’ll cut this entire bleeding tree down and be done for the day!

“ **Stand your ground,** ” Baz says, and suddenly my feet are stuck mid-stride. 

  
  
  


**BAZ**

It’s cold as fuck outside 

This is cruel and unusual punishment for Possibelf, and I’ve been silently cursing her name the entire morning. The incident was Snow’s fault, he thought I was making eyes at his girlfriend. I mean, I _was_ , but he can’t prove it. He was only speculating and frothing at the mouth with jealousy. I suppose our teacher had enough - I can’t blame her, we’re always goading each other. Now I’m outside freezing my bollocks off. 

Winter and I do not mix well, which is ironic since I was born during the winter. I suppose if I were alive I wouldn’t feel this way, I’d be able to call out my inner flame and keep myself warm. As I am now, I worry that I may accidentally combust if I so much as try. It’s irritating. 

Snow is cursing at me as I leisurely make my way over to the holly tree. He was so eager to gather the branches and hurry along to ensure this punishment was over with quickly, that I knew I’d be able to get this mission accomplished if I were to follow him. Not because I enjoy the sight of him under the bright winter sun with snowflakes in his hair and lashes. That would be disgusting. (I am a disgrace to my family.)

I’m walking past him, a smirk already forming on my face when he suddenly breaks free of my spell (nothing is stronger than Snow’s special brand of magic) and tackles me to the ground. Dropping his sword and causing my wand to fly a few feet away. 

“What the fuck?” I’m attempting to snarl, but it comes out winded. He’s on top of me. He’s so close that I can see every detail in his dull blue eyes, I can make out every freckle, every strand of bronze curls. He’s so warm, I could melt. 

And then the bastard is shoveling ice cold snow down the front of my shirt. 

  
  
  


**SIMON**

Baz _screeches_ and I can’t help the snort of laughter that escapes me. I’ve never heard him sound like that before (he always came across as too posh to make such uncultured noises), and I lose my focus and suddenly find myself on my back, snow being shoved in my smiling face. 

I’m not bothered, and my hands find their way onto Baz’s hips with the full intent of pushing him off and smothering him. We’re not friends, we’ve never had fun together - not intentionally. But at this moment? I’ve never felt so good around him. Then I make the mistake of looking up at him.

His hair is mussed so that it’s framing his face. His cheeks are flushed from the cold and he’s glaring down at me, looking as if he wants to attack. And I can’t breathe, my heart is racing, my fingers tightened their grip on his hips unintentionally. I’m suddenly nervous, he can do so many things to me like this. I’m laid out before him with the damp cold ground at my back, this would be the perfect chance for him to act. 

I swallow uselessly. 

Baz rolls his pretty colored eyes and crawls off of me. He doesn’t bother to help me up, but that’s alright, I wouldn’t expect him to. I’m only mildly disappointed, I guess I was hoping for a fight. But that’s not exactly how I’m feeling. I don’t know how I’m feeling, and now’s not the time to think about it. 

  
  


**BAZ**

What the fuck was that? Was that a moment? Did I honestly almost kiss him? He was so beautiful and I almost lost control. I almost leaned forward. I almost crashed into him.

“Shall we just take this whole thing back to campus and call it a day?” I ask, but I’m not looking at him, I’m bending over to fetch my wand. 

“Like a sort of mini-truce?” Snow asks as he retrieves his sword. “I suppose, but we’re only working together this once Pitch.”

I manage to bring out a sneer, sending it in his direction. “Well, Chosen One, feel free to hack that tree down. It’s cold out here.” And I want to be as far away from you as I can manage, preferably in a hot shower. The image of him underneath me, touching me, will be burned into my mind for a long, long, time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on **[tumblr](https://moonllotus.tumblr.com/)**!


End file.
